Talking Coffee?
by the.way.it.was
Summary: One-shot for my story Back in the light! Cammie wants to know if coffee can talk, Can it Jonas? Read my other story than this, or it wont make sense!


**Hey so this is the one-shot about the talking coffee as the title says lol I'm so original hehe. So I put up the Zammie story, it's called Problems. Yep so here it is! Reviews would be cool! Ten would be amazing! If you haven't read Still not ready than read it and come back or it won't make sense. **

***Excerpt from Still not ready- chapter 19***

_"Not true, and hold on a sec my coffee just got done"_

_"I knew that there was something wrong with your tude, why didn't I think of coffee, I must need some"_

_"Ya the world needs more coffee, especially me. I mainline caffeine, it would be bad without it"_

_"Yes it would be, no one needs a sour Cammie. Especially the people who have to work with her, but you know you should try to decrease your amount sometime you're not going to be able to have coffee every morning, and you wouldn't want to be so grumpy while you're in spy mode fighting for your life."_

_"Good point, why didn't I think of that"_

_"Cuz the coffee told you not to"_

_"Ya, if coffee could talk"_

_"I think Jonas is working on something to make that happen, actually"_

_"No way, why didn't he tell me"_

_"Cuz last time you talked you were on a caffeine high, and he didn't want to get your hopes up"_

_"Well he should have called me or something, how's the dating situation going?"_

_"Well, mines amazing. Once you get to know Macey she's really not that mean, and she's an amazing kisser,"_

_"TMI, ok I really didn't need to know that" I said cutting him off_

***End of excerpt***

**CammiePOV- Cammie just got back from the mission in Rome, and is meeting with Jonas**

"Hey" I said running into the computer room at the agency and pouncing on Jonas as he sat in his swivel chair at his laptops. He almost fell over but he grabbed the desk and gave me a hug. Then he let me go and I grabbed the chair beside him, trying to forget the fact that I just broke up with Justin and broke down in front of Allen and Zach.

"Hey Cammie it's good to have you back, I just asked Liz to date me!" He said as we both broke into smiles.

"Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you!" I said as I gave him another hug, then I remembered why I really came down here and I decided that now was the time to get the interrogation over.

"So…I hear your inventing an invention to make coffee talk…Is this true?" I said backing his chair up to the desk so he couldn't escape, or evade the question.

"Cammie you're not in your right mind that's the coffee talking" he said getting a really scared look on his face.

"Well I wouldn't know would I because I have no clue if coffee can or cannot talk!"

"Ok if you really want to know…after excessive testing and retesting I have scientifically and reportedly proven that y-"

"Oh just get to the point!" I said, I may be a spy but I could seriously not tell what he was saying.

"Ok calm down, basically I found that coffee cannot talk, but it can reproduce" He said

"Ok seriously I could have lived my life not knowing that coffee can make other coffees!" I said letting him go and walking back upstairs to take a nap in my office, I was seriously tired.

**Ok so…Do you like? I know it's kinda short but I really didn't know what to do! I decided to add in what I said about Craig before he was really a main character because it was in the chapter too, so here it is!**

_"Most don't, like Justin, and Zach, and Craig. You seem to like the ones that don't"_

_"Ya well whatever, and I never dated Craig"_

_"Ya only cuz he didn't ask you. It was obvious that you both liked each other, and then he got a broken arm and got all moody"_

_"Ya, then the next month he graduated so it wouldn't have worked out anyway"_

_"Ya I heard that he was going to be subbing for his dad in P&E at Gallagher next year"_

_"Well he's going to have a field day with that; the girls will be all over him"_

_"They'll be all over any guy"_

_"Ya but this guy just happens to have a twelve pack"_

_"Ya all the guys that you've dated do, and I think he's single too"_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"It's good gossip"_

**Ok that's that! Ten reviews would be amazing! If you do I might just update Back in the light tomorrow!**


End file.
